


No longer a Blur.

by SmolBeanJishwa



Category: Depressing - Fandom, Twenty One Pilots, Tyler Joseph - Fandom, josh dun - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 14:53:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7366075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmolBeanJishwa/pseuds/SmolBeanJishwa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh meeting Tyler for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No longer a Blur.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry its so small, first story!

Josh didn't like where he came from, a family who didn't understand him, a school with no friends, and a life in blur. Josh contemplated a few times on whether to run away, or leave his life behind. The oxygen in his lungs grew less with each passing day. Josh decided to pack a small duffle bag with nothing more then a few pair of jeans, and flannels. Pulling his black cap on his red-dyed hair, he sneaked out his window. Josh began his journey out into the city, with fall beginning to take over what's left of summer. The small breeze made Josh shiver for warmth. Coming up into an alley, he saw an abounded building with dim lights, and a cracked door. He decided to crawl through a hole, spending the night there until he found a place to stay for a while. 

Sitting down in some rubble of the room on the right, Josh layer his head gently on his duffle bag. Hearing footsteps near his room, he quickly shrunk into the dim corner. 

"Hey, if its one of you slobs again I suggest you get lost!" a male voice called out, steps growing louder. 

A light flickered on, showing Josh in a ball. 

The male with dark hazel eyes, gazed at the red-dyed male. "Hey. Uh, I haven't seen you here before... Ya new?" the male asked, leaning against the dusty door frame. 

"Well... I kind of ran away..." Josh said, not meeting the males gaze. 

The male walked towards Josh, hand extended for a friendly shake. "My name is Tyler, nice to meet you." he said with a smile on his face. 

Somewhat uncurling from his ball, Josh shook Tyler's hand. "My name is Josh, nice to meet you Tyler." Josh said, not helping but look into his gaze. A small smile curled at the end of his lips. 

Tyler pulled Josh up with his hand, pulling him away from his fragile ball from. "You can sleep in a less-disaster like room." Tyler chuckled, pulling Josh down the hall.

Josh followed Tyler, starring down at their hands, lacked together. Tyler pulled Josh into a dimmed room, with blue and red splattered paint around the walls, with a small ukulele in the corner. 

"Welcome to my room, I don't sleep much so you can sleep in my bed." Tyler offered, his free hand extending to the room. 

"I couldn't do that.." Josh said feeling guilty. 

"Its okay I promise." Tyler said, pushing Josh onto the bed gently while walking to his corner, where he would sit and strum his ukulele. 

"If you say so.." Josh said, laying in the soft bed. 

The sound of the ukulele sent Josh into a sleepy-like mood. 'maybe it won't be so bad.' Josh thought before going to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, if you guys like this... I might actually do a cool idea where I name each story a song, and add it into the series.


End file.
